Rainy Days
by Ziggurat Rolsovitch
Summary: Guan Ping considers his feelings for a particular someone.
Title: Rainy Days
Category: Games » Dynasty Warriors  
Author: Ziggurat Rolsovitch  
Language: English  
Rating: T  
A/N: A short drabble.

* * *

The distant sky was dark, grey and ominous and it prompted the young Shu officer to hurry home with his handful of books. He did not want them to become wet and unreadable. His studies demanded all of his attentions at all times. As he passed by two soldiers one bumped his shoulder hard into him, deliberately, making him drop the pile of books.

"Hey!"

"What? Are you upset? You should have watched where you were going." The soldier scoffed. "What does an overly sensitive, little farm boy need with books anyway? Do you even know _how_ to read?"

"I'm an officer of Shu!" He snapped back, but it seemed that made no difference to the older man.

"You're a child! I've been in the army longer then you've been alive boy! And your greatest feat is what? Being adopted by General Guan? Don't make me laugh."

Their words bit into him and he gritted his teeth to hold back any further comments as he watched the men walk away with laughter. Even the weather seemed to mock him as it suddenly started to downpour. He sighed and quickly gathered up the books, tucking them into his clothing to try and keep them dry as he hurried home.

Well... if he truly considered it... a little rain and wet books were the least of his worries. No. He had bigger problems then missing out on a study session. The problem? His ultimate distraction. The General's daughter. And not just any General's daughter, but The God of War's daughter. Oh, but it was a delicious distraction if there ever was one.

With his return to his quarters he set his books aside to dry from the slight amount of rain that had fallen on them and then stepped out onto the porch, taking a glance across the gardens to her room. She stood outside her room on the porch, holding a hand out over the rail to catch the rain. What an innocent and beautiful sight. A lowly farmer had no place looking at her like he did. Not when he had nothing to offer her.

These days. These rainy days. It was the peaceful break that they all longed for. But... peaceful days like these gave way to thoughts of things other then war. He leaned his shoulder against the pillar that supported the overhang and lightly brushed a hand along his mouth, thinking about the feeling of her lips against his. Did he think of her inappropriately? In his position as her guardian the answer was yes, but sexually? No. What he _needed_ -not wanted- was something much deeper then that. He ultimately, above all else, deeply loved her more then anything else in this world.

They were both social outcasts, albeit for different reasons... he because he was a lowly farmer and her, simply because she was a woman. They had come to a silent and mutual understanding of one another and somehow had become so close in only two years of knowing one another.

In that moment she glanced up at him and he tilted his head to the side a little as he met her eyes with a softened expression. That expression he reserved for only her and her alone. I was silent, unspoken moment in which he felt the warmth conveyed in her eyes wrap around him like blanket until it was all he could focus on.

Always so close, but yet... _still so very far_.

He pushed himself off the pillar and in spite of the rain stepped out into it and headed across to her side. When he stepped up to her and she had to tilt her head a bit to glance up at him to make up for height difference he recognized the look in her eyes. The silent question that went unspoken.

They could read one another's expressions so well that there was no need for words between them. There was nobody else around. It was only them. Her words were in the way that she touched him. In the way her fingers curled into the collar of his uniform. In the way that she pulled him into her room where they could be alone and away from the cold world outside. It was in the forbidden kisses they shared that had to be hidden away from people that wouldn't understand and in the feel of her skin against his with nothing in-between. One couldn't help but become lightheaded and lost in such affections.

Affection. It was a word, but... it did no justice to the tender touches or looks. In the moments that she curled into his warmth to shelter from the cold. In the drowsy, half asleep kisses that always missed a few times before finding his mouth. Those kind of drowsy kisses that he wanted to linger in and embrace each little detail of. And there was that inexplicable intimacy of being able to have that person you love most held so close that your heart beat was right beside theirs. Almost becoming one heart. Almost.

He loved her. A thousand times he could express it, but a word never really did justice to the flood of feelings that accompanied that word. He wished that people would not take it so lightly so as to make the word a cheap one.

The world outside was chaos, but in here alone in these private moments only meant for two people, the whole world made sense again. These moments when her warmth seeped into his very bones. These moments. These moments when the rain poured and the thunder and lightning showed a spectacular but terrifying show. These moments when they could be together and the world was none the wiser. These precious moments. These moments on rainy days. These were the moments he lived for.

* * *

~Fin~


End file.
